


The Kingsman Element

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Fifth Element, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you might have been right,” Eggsy closes his eyes again and Harry thinks he’s unconscious again until he continues, voice breaking on the words. “Maybe- Maybe the world really isn’t worth saving…”</p><p>“Eggsy…” If he could travel back in time at this moment, he would do so in a heartbeat, if only to kick his own arse for letting his cynical views affecting the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingsman Element

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackbeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/gifts).



> So last week I wanted people to talk to me about a Fifth Element and I was inspired that little fic.
> 
> It is merely the end and I am not planning on actually writing the beginning and middle of it because no. But well little background so it’s easier to understand
> 
> Harry is Korben Dallas, an ex-military guy. In my headcanon for that story, he was pretty disillusioned by the world before a nearly naked diving into his cab started changing his view.
> 
> Eggsy is Leeloo, the pe rfect being who is a bamf but still has the hugest crush on Harry
> 
> Merlin is Father Vito Cornellius, Roxy is David, James is Ruby Rhod and Percival is Diva Plavalaguna. In the story, while Percy would be injured, he would not die because fuck it, this is me we’re talking about so EVERYBODY LIVES! JUST THIS ONCE! EVERYBODY LIVES! (i am a geek okay i know)
> 
> I also imagine Eggsy made it to earth earlier than just the two days so that he’d have some time to bond with Harry :3
> 
> So yeah… besides that, I think you have all the backstory you need (except if you haven’t watch the movie… Then it’ll probably confusing).

“What are we supposed to do?” Harry asks Percival, barely refraining himself from shaking the injured opera singer to get answers.

“I don’t know. I was merely ever meant to guard them.” Percival doesn’t quite manage to suppress his wince, and Harry would think it’s from the pain, but a glance in James’ direction betrays the true reason. It’s longing and apology all wrapped into one and Harry realises the opera singer never expected to survive after completing his task.

It’s a near thing, but somehow Harry managed not to yell in frustration. It’s far from being Percival’s fault, this whole business has been a cock-up from the get go. Hell, the only reason he’s here right now is that Eggsy took a dive in his taxi!

He goes to his own stone after awkwardly telling the alien to hang in there. They both know that with his kind of injuries, even if they manage to activate the weapon, there is a definite possibility Percival won’t make it.

Harry once more tries to find any mechanism, but the sides are as smooth as ever.

Before he can throw the stone in a fit of frustrated helplessness, he hears James’ sharp intake of breath, quickly followed by the radio host’s excited cry.

“It moved, it moved!”

Before he can make it to him, Roxy has the man shoved against the wall, her hands gripped tight on his shoulders. “What did you _do_?!” It is spat between clenched teeth, because they don’t have time for the man theatrics right now. Harry understands completely the young woman’s display of violence as she has stricken a quick friendship with Eggsy since he started talking in broken English and they could finally understand each other with Merlin as an intermediary. She even gave Harry a shovel talk when she witnessed one too many lingering look between him and Eggsy.

Still, even if Harry knows first hand how annoying James’ antics are, he has no doubts the man would be the last to dick around right now. Not when there so much hanging in the balance then simply the fate of the universe.

He makes Roxy let go of the man and ask him again what he did, more calmly this time.

“I don’t know okay! I simply don’t!”

“Do everything exactly as you did, come on!” Roxy urges him on and this time Merlin is the one forcing Roxy to take a few steps back from James.

“But I did nothing! I was just stand in front of the stupid rock and I said “well that’s fucking useless”!”

Harry cringes, the words echoing painfully close to what he has been thinking for the last minutes. He cannot even blame James for apparently giving up, not when he himself feels so helpless. Were he in James’ shoes, were Eggsy the one still alive but in dire need of medical attention, he would probably have already left with the boy in his arms without a care for the others.

To be honest, had it not been for Eggsy being so adamant on doing his duty, they would have been long gone, to hell with the world.

“You sighed…” Percival says, his voice barely above a whisper, but James has been unexpectedly aware of the opera singer since they met and the words are barely out of his mouth that he is blowing on the stone. His skeptical expression turn to one of wonder when the a prism of ethereal light bursting from the stone and Harry finally understand what Eggsy had been trying to say.

“ _Wind blows_ , _fire burns_ … The stones needs to be in contact with their elements! Quick everyone get a stone!”

Merlin is already at the Water stone, wiping up his sweaty head with a rag to better wring the water. He doesn’t see what Roxy and James do, already at Eggsy’s sides, assuming the young woman took some sand and James made good use of that lighter he never stops playing with.

He lifts up the boy carefully, his relieved smile at seeing him rousing by himself disappearing at Eggsy’s look of pure anguish.

“Eggsy what is it?” He would have thought the boy would be, maybe not happy, but at least relieved to see that the stones had been activated.

“I think you might have been right,” Eggsy closes his eyes again and Harry thinks he’s unconscious again until he continues, voice breaking on the words. “Maybe- Maybe the world really isn’t worth saving…”

“Eggsy…” If he could travel back in time at this moment, he would do so in a heartbeat, if only to kick his own arse for letting his cynical views affecting the boy.

“Just, just the wars, the fights, the murders… Anger and hatred… Why should I save that?”

“I- You’re right about all that,” Harry starts saying ignoring Merlin’s protests, “the world isn’t worth saving. But the people? The individuals?” He spares a glance at the ones he has started calling his friends, gathered in a half circle around them. “You showed me there was still things worth saving. Generosity, friendship…” he looks at James and Percival entwined hands, “love.”

“But I don’t know love.” He had opened his eyes when Harry mentioned love, but now he is looking away and if it wasn’t for their imminent destruction, Harry would have spend hours just looking at the blush spreading on Eggsy’s cheeks.

“Eggsy… I think you do.” His thumb brushes gently against the boy’s lower lip. “Eggsy, may I kiss you?”

Eggsy’s flush deepened, remembering how he had been fixated on the new word what seems like months ago, but is merely days earlier. He can’t deny it’s been in the back if his mind since then, guiltily wondering what it would be like if Harry were to press his lips against his, but he never thought the man would want to. He knows he’s only been a bother for him since they met and he doesn’t want to force Harry into anything he doesn’t want.

Until he opens his eyes again when his cheek his cupped gently in Harry’s palm and his eyes prickle with happy tears at the emotion he sees openly reflected back at him when their gazes meet.

“Please, Eggsy?” Because this might really well be their last moment, and if they are to die, he wants it to be with his boy’s taste on his lips.

“ _Yes_ , _Harry_.”

Harry leans closer, but before their lips can touch, he whispers what he thought he would never say again.

“ _I love you_.”

Eggsy’s moan is quieten by the fervent kiss and they know nothing but each other, until they desperately need air.

Then they know only light.

***

When the medical staff tries to stop Chester from opening the latch to see inside the reactor, babbling nonsense about Harry and Eggsy still being exhausted, he ignores them. His time his precious and no one makes Chester King, President of the Federated Territories, wait, be them heroes or otherwise.

He is fully expecting to see the two men in the middle of a nap, maybe some unconscious cuddling.

It is kind of shock then when he gets an eyeful of naked flesh and with the visual he can perfectly imagine the moans that must be echoing inside the soundproof reactor.

He closes the latch sharply and everyone pointedly ignore what is definitely not a blush on his cheeks. Presidents of the Federated Territories do not blush, even when they are the unwilling witness to the coupling of two of their subordinates.

“I- I will come back later,” Chester doesn’t stammer. “I have a more important meeting right now.”

No one tries to stop him, not that anyone would try to stop the President of the Federated Territories.

 

Especially not Harry and Eggsy, busy as they are learning each other’s body.


End file.
